Fresh Pair Of Eyes Quinn Fabray & Damon Salvatore
by QuinnSalvatore
Summary: Quinn Fabray has moved to Mystic Falls. She doesn't want anything to do with the trouble in the town, and certainly not with the resident bad boy. But will she manage to resist attraction, and what if all these supernatural stories are about her?
1. Chapter 1

Fresh Pair Of Eyes

Chapter one: A stranger calls

Quinn Fabray sighed. It was one of those sighs that didn't come from lack of sleep, or anything in particular. In fact she was pretty sure she'd slept more than enough, she couldn't stand being awake – it was easier to pretend it wasn't coming true. Did she actually miss Lima? It couldn't be possible, and as she squeezed her eyes shut she hoped it wasn't true. Ohio wasn't her home, but Mystic Falls didn't seem to much better. She missed her friends, and the fact that they knew everything she'd been through. Maybe this was the fresh start that she needed? That's what her mom kept telling her anyways. Judy loved it here, mostly because her new boyfriend lived here and also happened to be Quinn's new history teacher. _Alaric Saltzman_, it was a stupid name Quinn thought, and she knew something was up with him anyways. He was younger than her mom, and of course Judy had her charm, but it still made Quinn suspicious. As each rain drop trickled solemnly down her window she felt an emptiness set in. It usually came around at night, when the house was silent and the sky was dark. When there was no one beside her to hold her tight in the dead of night and whisper to her it would be alright. She shook the thought out of her mind. Thinking about it wouldn't make it any better. It wouldn't make it hurt any less. There wasn't a cure of this. missing something you've never had.

Pulling the car to a stop in the school parking lot she stretched to reach the mirror and gave herself one last look over. A soft smile threatened to show as she thought she recognized a tint of pink to her hair, but of course that was probably her imagination. Taking in a shaky breathe she accepted the face that looked back at her, the hazel eyes that held so many secrets, the lips that had once whispered words that are said too often - and she even managed to put on the smile she'd been practicing. Stepping out of the car in a nude dress and brown blazer she swung her bag over her shoulder and gave her shoulder length hair a tousle, she was glad it was growing back. She knew exactly what she was going to do, she only had to last a year here, and then Yale. She wouldn't let anything get in the way of that, she wasn't here to make friends. But Quinn had never been more wrong.

It seemed like all schools were the same. Same tacky wall colouring, same poor quality lockers, same judging eyes staring from each group – but at the same time nothing was familiar. She wondered what they were thinking, but she decided not to care. Maybe they thought she had a boyfriend, they didn't know the boys that had left her. Maybe they thought she was unbroken, but they didn't know about the daughter she couldn't raise. Maybe they thought she was happy, but even she didn't know whether she was. Straightening her back she made her way through the hallway with just the sound of her brown leather ankle boots on the polished floor, the reception was just a corner away now. She didn't need anyone's help. A motto she had started to live by.

"Looking for someone?" said a dark silky voice, it was smooth and inviting and Quinn couldn't help but feel a sense of disorientation, like it had knocked her off her track. She raised both eyebrows in an arch as she took in the person in front of her. She was definitely not in Lima anymore. The guy was taller than she was, not awkwardly as in the case of Finn and Rachel, but just tall enough. He wore all black but somehow didn't look like one of the skanks boyfriends Quinn had the pleasure of meeting. It was different, the leather jacket on the well built body oozed something much more, _alluring, _and the blonde hoped she didn't blush. But when her eyes trailed up to his a forceful bite down on her bottom lip was needed, she knew that even if they never met again she wouldn't forget those eyes. There was something about the shocking blue colour of them against his alabaster skin that made the girl feel almost hypnotized, but being herself she of course made sure not to show it it. Just as she was taking in his prominent jaw bone and his lips she decided it was best to say something before the temptation sunk in.

"No, somewhere actually - not that it's any business of yours" as soon as the words came out she pulled herself out of her trance, there was _no _way she was falling for a guy. She'd been there before, and it wouldn't help anything. Guys like _that_ couldn't be what Quinn needed, they only wanted one thing, and from experience that usually didn't end too well. The stranger didn't move, it was almost as if he was blocking her. "Which is right behind you" she continued in a blunt tone of voice, and surprisingly she found a smirk begin to turn on his lips. She rolled her eyes and took a step right, he immediately did the same, and if Quinn didn't know any better it felt like it was in sync. Which of course, wasn't possible. She looked up hesitantly.

"Oh come on, don't I at least get a name? Feisty blonde doesn't do you justice..." the way he trailed off reminded Quinn of the way he'd made her feel, but surely he couldn't be thinking of her in that way? She felt all the insecurities a girl could have come to the surface, causing her to immediately bury them down. She was Quinn Fabray, and some stranger wasn't going to change that.

"Quinn. Are we done here?" She retaliated spitefully, but all he did was cock his head to the side a little.

"Don't you want to know mine?" he asked, a playful puppy pout appearing from his lips which only emphasized his bone structure. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about that.

"No not really, aren't you a little too old for school?" she snapped back.

"Aren't you a little too bitchy for a new girl?" he said in the same tone of voice. Quinn inhaled deeply and took a step forward, the look in her eyes must've been clear enough for his expression to return to normal, but even though he wasn't smirking there was something mischievous in his eyes anyway. She decided to ignore it.

"You have two choices, to follow me round thinking you're having some seducing affect on me and have to deal with the bitter disappointment of rejection – or you can leave now and go prey on some other girl who I'm sure would just _love _to play your game" she motioned with her head behind her to the group of giggling girls in gym kit that all seemed to turn immediately silent as they were hit by her glare. There was an equal silence from the guy and the proximity of their stance sent a shiver down Quinn's spine, she just didn't know how to take that. To her surprise he stepped away and with a simple roll of his shoulders and that smirk gave a short ok. He made his way past her and it took a lot of strength for the girl not to look back. Just as she thought she was in the clear she heard his voice behind her.

"It's Damon, by the way" she felt like shouting something back but in the now near empty corridor she didn't want to cause a scene, she needed to sign in anyways. She liked the name, not that it mattered. It was all very well until he called goodbye to her. Because she was pretty sure she hadn't told him her name was Quinn Lucy Fabray. The shudder came back, making it clear the last one was of the pleasure, but this one of danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Settling down into class was a relief. It seemed like Quinn was finally in the right place, and the feeling of belonging was more reassuring than ever. The morning was off to a tricky start, her previous meeting with Damon left her confused and unsettled. The idea that she could finally just concentrate on something else besides her life was a blessing. She didn't mind history either, that was until she remembered who her teacher was. She thought she could manage to slip in unnoticed, but it seemed like the students of Mystic Falls high school weren't too great at punctuality. Scanning the empty classroom a little nervously, disappointed by the baron desks, she hovered by the door way. Finding a seat near the back, not too obviously away from the desk but far enough not to make awkward eye contact, the blonde dropped her bags and placed her books neatly on the plastic wood. Pausing for a moment she hesitated before making her way out of the class, a trip to the bathroom was the perfect place to stall. Just as she made her way to the door a figure turned to come in, elbowing her to the side as they collided. The air was filled with the smell of warm coffee, unfortunately for Quinn though it seemed to mostly be coming from her dress. She cursed under her breathe before being drawn back into the moment as her eyes flashed up to look at the man in front of her. He was rugged looking, unshaven but it kind of suited him. He was dressed well at least, from what she could see teachers sort of had to. His shirt was nice and his hair made him look a little younger than his wrinkles suggested. So maybe they weren't wrinkles, but he definitely needed a good nights sleep. The only thing more distracting than the bags under his eyes was the huge ring that laced one of his fingers, it looked almost medieval, and for some reason it made Quinn feel uneasy in the pit of her stomach. She pushed the feeling aside, since the guy was already apologizing profusely, somehow going on a tangent about how he shouldn't have been up late marking papers. Quinn again decided not to dwell on the fact she was pretty sure it was an excuse. Luckily she couldn't smell any alcohol on his breathe which was a pleasant change from Judy's last boyfriend.

"Sorry, I should've watched where I was goin-" she began with pursed lips, it was hard to get a word in since the teacher kept on mumbling apologies. Having quickly shoved his stuff and now half empty coffee mug on the desk he was back in front of her awkwardly dabbing where he could without being inappropriate. She pulled away with an apologetic smile, hoping that the actions would stop his rambles. Did he seriously not recognize her? It was justified that they hadn't actually met, and she wasn't one of those weirdly identical to their parents kind of kid, but surely her mom must've shown a picture? Surely he cared? "I'll just go wash it off, Mr Saltzman" finishing her sentence he looked up, Quinn felt a little proud at the subtle slip in of his name. She'd never really seen a guy blush before, but the look of embarrassment on the unshaven teachers face was the closest Quinn thought she'd ever get.

"Quinn" he emphasized her name, again it sounded apologetic. Placing an awkward hand on her shoulder he continued "God I'm sorry, you probably think I'm a total dick" ok. So he was trying to go with the whole casual attitude, the kind that says _maybe we can be friends because I curse too_. She locked her jaw tightly and gave a polite nod. She really didn't want to have this conversation and her dress was staining. This made two very good reasons for her to leave. He sighed silently, it was husky though and he gave a shrug of defeat. "Maybe we could have an introduction session another time" the look of desperation and hopefulness in his eyes was too sad to deny, he looked like one of those puppy dogs. Quinn didn't answer out of sympathy or kindness, she answered through politeness, because all new boyfriends start like this. if he could say this after a week then maybe she'd listen.

"Sure" she replied softly, to which Mr Saltzman looked relieved to hear. Just as she was about to head to the girls bathroom she caught her breathe, she didn't actually know where they were. Again she felt uncomfortable, but perhaps asking was better than carrying around one of those unbearingly cliché maps. Her mind drifted to better days where she'd walk the corridors of McKinley high with such power. But those were just memories now. She made conversation with the first girl to walk through the door. It's funny that out of everyone she chose her, she was so blind to the role that this stranger would have to play in later days to come. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was destiny, but Quinn never thought that the normal looking brunette could ever try to kill her. That was the beauty of the future, everyone was completely ignorant to it.

"Hey sorry, which way is the bathroom?" she asked confidently, her eyebrows arching a little bit as she did. The girl smiled back and looked at the girls dress sympathetically, it was almost with delight though. There was something so fake behind those brown glossed eyes.

"Oh it's just down the hall to the left. You're Quinn right, the new girl?" she asked enthusiastically. Quinn just nodded, it seemed a little odd to start a conversation with someone who might be desperate for the toilet, unfortunately the stain must've given away her intentions. The girl didn't go, and neither did her smile. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you Elena" Quinn turned on her heel after giving an equally radiant smile, she was ashamed to say that she was better than this Elena girl at faking smiles. She'd had plenty of practice that was for sure. The smile had helped the blonde through her darkest days, days she didn't think she could survive. Days when she had no one, days when she got dirty looks for being a pregnant teen, and days like this. she just wanted it to end. Just like this conversation. But Elena definitely had other ideas.

"-I saw you talking to Damon" she said with a nod, at least the smile had toned down a little bit. Something about the one that replaced it was more suspicious, she almost missed the old one, at least she knew what it meant.

"You know him?" Quinn found herself asking. Why did she care? Why could she not stop thinking about him? Luckily none of this came through her expression. However Elena looked like she was about to scoff. _So they slept together, big whoop_. Quinn stopped the thought before it could grow.

"You could say so" people started walking past them into the class, she looked like a good girl, so Quinn wondered why was she wasting valuable class time talking to her, and more importantly, what was the history between her and Damon."He's a little different than most people around here. I'd be careful if I were you." Elena said trying to sound as least smug as possible. Quinn thought it'd be nice to introduce the girl to Noah Puckerman, maybe then she'd get a real feel for what a bad boy was. But the idea that Damon was worse was riveting.

"Thanks for the advice, if it makes any difference – he came to me" Quinn shrugged remaining composed. Clearly this statement caught Elena off guard; actually it more like threw her. The smile crashed and she couldn't help but look shocked. "Sorry, I don't want to be late for class" Quinn continued. Excusing herself from the brunette she turned away and walked down the corridor. She walked with confidence, and that memory of better days seemed to be relived. She could feel Elena staring at her as she left. But she didn't really care. Clearly Damon didn't just talk to anyone. And either way, that made Quinn feel just a little bit better.

She wasn't anyone. She was one of a kind. But just like the future, she had no idea about that either.


End file.
